


Accidental Confessions

by IronRatch



Series: Random IronRatch Oneshots [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Ironhide is love struck idiot, Jazz and Optimus just want to help, M/M, Ratchet's so confused, Sunny and Sides being suspecting as usual, Wrecker Wheeljack being a pain in Ratchet's aft like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronRatch/pseuds/IronRatch
Summary: Ironhide is practically desperate to hide his feelings but Ratchet already knew, just not that the whole truth.
Relationships: Ironhide/Ratchet (Transformers)
Series: Random IronRatch Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Accidental Confessions

Ironhide let out a sigh of frustration, burying his helm into his servos while Jazz laughed from beside him. "You've got it bad, mech!" The visored mech teased, grinning at the mech from where he was laying on his front on a berth.

“I don’t like this, it feels weird.” Ironhide said with a shake of his helm, completely ignoring the harsh beating of his spark. "That's what it feels like to be in love, Hide." The TIC drawled with a small kick of his pedes, "Just can't believe that you fell for the doc of all mechs!" Ironhide frowned at that, Ratchet was a wonderful mech and has a lot of suitors, both young and old.

"Hey, woah- don't look at me like that!" Jazz yelped defensively when he heard the sound of cannons activating. "It's just- You've been on the receiving end of his fury for so long that-" The white mech paused for a moment, thinking it all through before brightening again when he noticed the nervous fidgeting of the bigger mech.

"Scratch that. That may have been the turning point." Jazz mused before looking at the older with a raised optic ridge, "How do you think the twins are gonna react?" _Primus, I haven't even considered that._ Ironhide thought, absolutely dreading the moment his students found out that he had a 'thing' for their guardian as Jazz would say.

"Don't even start," Ironhide groaned but Jazz's grin only widened, "Also what would Optimus think of you getting it on with his best friend? Oh! and I think that Wheeljack's been trying to ask the doc out for a while and don’t even get me started on the newer recruits! I think they-"

"I get it, Jazz! I get it!" Ironhide growled, leaning back against his chair and glaring at the ceiling. The younger mech sent him an apologetic smile, staying silent for a moment to give the mech some time to think before saying, "What I'm saying- are facts ma mech, so get off your aft and ask him out already! You have nothing to lose.” The visored mech smirked cockily while he continued to stare at the older.

“Yeah, nothing but my dignity.” Ironhide scoffed, which only got Jazz to burst out laughing

* * *

It’s been orns since he had that conversation with Jazz and he still has yet to tell the temperamental medic how he truly felt. The fact that Wheeljack seemed to have actually been going through with his own plans wasn’t at all helping his cause. He’s been lurking by the entrance of the medbay, watching as the cocky wrecker flirted with the medic.

He’s been doing this for who knows how long that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had caught him in the act, but they quickly ignored it to begin their patrol around the city, though, not before stopping by the medbay to talk with their guardian.

Ironhide was frustrated. So frustrated that he might have actually left a dent on the metal walls, but that frustration soon turned into surprise when a booming yell came from within the medbay. He watched as the doors flew open, revealing Wheeljack who was letting out a crazed laugh with a flying wrench not far from him.

He chuckled to himself, not at all noticing that he was standing at the opening of the medbay with a pleased grin on his facials. “Ironhide!” He couldn’t help but wince at the anger in the medic’s tone, but it was was quite reassuring to know that the anger wasn’t particularly directed at him.

“Yeah?” He called out hesitantly,

“Could you please fetch my wrench?” Ratchet said with a tired sigh, which Ironhide was quick to take note of. The red mech then bent down, taking the wrench from where it landed on the ground before walking into the familiar walls of the medbay. “What was that about anyway?” Ironhide asked with a small hesitant step to move closer.

Ratchet didn’t seem to notice his little faux pas, far too busy wiping down his tools so they can be sterilized later on. “Sideswipe and Sunstreaker told me you’ve been by the entrance for quite some time.” Ratchet blurted out after Ironhide handed him his wrench. The red mech, in turn, froze for a moment but he was quick to wave the medic off.

“You seemed busy and I didn’t really wanna intervene.” He lied while stealing a few glances of the mech beside him. “Hmm, of course, which is quite an odd behavior for a mech of your stature.” Ratchet pointed out, the medic then placed the last of his tools into a box, turning to look at the taller mech once he was done.

“Fess up, Hide. You never miss a time to bless me with your existence.” Ratchet huffed, arms crossed and optics focused on the older mech. Ironhide thought for a moment, not at all knowing what he was exactly going to say.

“I wanted to ask you to accompany me for some energon.” _Oh, sure._ _As if that was any better than telling him you like him._ Ratchet looked at him with wide optics, seeming to not have expected such words to come from the older mech. “Well- um, quite a lot of mechs have been asking me the same question but I don’t know why.” Ratchet muttered truthfully with his optic ridges knitted so closely together.

“Of course they have..” Ironhide muttered bitterly with a small kick to the leg of Ratchet’s metal desk. “Anyway, why are you asking?” Ratchet asked while motioning for the red mech to take a seat but the warrior declined. “Nothing, I just.. thought that you’d want some, considering that you haven’t left the medbay in so long.” Ironhide reasoned but the medic was still hesitant.

“Who are we going with?” Ratchet asked but Ironhide remained still and looked at him with a sheepish smile. “Was thinking it could be just us, actually.” Ratchet stared at the older once more, almost suspiciously. “Well, I wouldn’t mind. What’s the occasion?” Ratchet asked, prompting Ironhide to think of an excuse.

_Tell him you like him and that you want to go on a date with him._ His conscience urged but he merely shook his helm at it. “Like I’d actually tell the doc that I like him.” Ironhide scoffed, not at all noticing how the said medic froze and looked at him with the widest of optics.

“What did you just say?”

Frag.

Frag.

_FRAG_.

_ABORT MISSION._

“Primus, please tell me I didn’t just say that out loud.” Ironhide pleaded, but Ratchet was still staring at him in utmost shock. “Ratch- I’m sorry, you weren’t supposed- Frag, just forget it ever happened, alright?” Ironhide rambled while he began backing up towards the exit. “Now hold on-” Ironhide wasn’t even able to hear the last of the medic’s sentence before he was running out of the door and keeping a steady pace towards the shooting range.

Leaving a very confused and shocked Ratchet to stare after him with frozen limbs and shaky optics. 

* * *

Ironhide roamed the halls of the Iacon base with half-consciousness, not at all noticing his saluting subordinates or where he was actually going through. He fragged up, he knew that fact all too well but he couldn’t help but remember how those turquoise widened so much in shock that it nearly overwhelmed his soft features. 

But no matter how much he wanted to forget his sudden confession, he can’t help but see a small hint of recognition in those bright optics. 

Ironhide let out a small groan at the thought, could it actually be possible that Ratchet liked him? but he quickly shook his helm at hoping for such a miracle. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t at all notice that he was already outside the main building and was walking towards the small crystal gardens that they managed to keep away from the war. “Ironhide,” The said mech instantly turned around in a sharp motion and saluted the Prime in front of him. “Prime,” He greeted respectfully, earning him a small nod of recognition from the taller.

“No need to salute me, Ironhide. We’re not in any other company.” Optimus stated calmly with a servo on the older mech’s shoulder. “We’re friends, after all.” He soon added which only made Ironhide’s spark pulse faster nervously. Optimus then raised an optic ridge at the obvious shifting of the warrior, noticing instantly just how restless the other was.

“We are friends, aren’t we, Ironhide?” Ironhide nodded almost mechanically, never once letting his optics meet the younger’s. “Course we are. Why wouldn’t we be?” Ironhide nearly stuttered out, earning him a suspicious glance from the Prime. “Is there something you want to tell me, Commander?” _Frag, we’re using ranks now._ Ironhide cursed silently before he turned to look at the Autobot leader with the sharp and hardened optics of a true soldier.

“Not at all, sir. I’m simply experiencing.. unusual emotions.” Ironhide answered uncertainly, the Prime merely nodded at him before turning to look over the crystals that littered the gardens. Ironhide continued to shift uncomfortably, not at all knowing what to do when the Amica of the mech he's infatuated with -not to mention the fact that he’s also his general- is standing beside him with obvious suspicions.

“What do you think of my CMO?” Optimus asked so randomly that Ironhide almost flinched at the question. _Frag, did Ratchet tell?_ Ironhide thought with a nervous glance at the Prime. “I think he’s a great choice for your CMO. He’s obviously dedicated to his craft and would do all he could to save a single life. With a bit more combat training, he could be quite a respected warrior.” And that was all true, but that’s not all that the warrior thought of him. 

Optimus let out a small hum before saying, “Is there anything else you’d like to add?” Oh, Primus did he have a lot to say. “He’s very compassionate, he feels all the losses that he’s encountered but that could be both a strength and a weakness if he can’t control his emotions on the field. Ratchet’s also very temperamental, he could go off with just a small flick of a switch. And on most times, I’m glad that he is. I won’t need to train anyone for dodging bullets or random shrapnel when Ratchet already keeps them on their pedes.” Ironhide described fondly with a small glint in his optics, not all all noticing the knowing look that the Prime sent his way.

“Tell me, Ironhide,” Optimus began while turning to look at the warrior who was already looking at him with hidden anxiety, “Do you like my Amica?” Ironhide froze for a moment, not at all knowing how he ended up in such a position or what he’s done to deserve such a predicament. “Mind repeating that, Prime?" Ironhide replied sheepishly with optics already glowing bright in embarrassment.

Optimus did nothing but offer him a small smile before saying, "I've seen how you look at him- How _many_ have looked at him." Optimus clarified which brought Ironhide to remember his conversation with Jazz. "But none of them held the same determination as you do. Why is that?" Optimus continued, causing the timorous Ironhide to gulp as he stared up at him.

The red warrior took in a deep breath, “If I do, what would you say?” Ironhide asked bravely with a challenging look targeted at the mech in front of him. Optimus merely smiled, seeming to have no intention of provoking the trigger happy mech. “You have my blessing.” Ironhide looked at Optimus in surprise, not at all expecting those words to out from the Prime’s lips.

“Excuse me?”

“If Ratchet ever reciprocates your feelings then you have my blessing.” Optimus repeated, but this time it was accompanied by a soft chuckle. Ironhide continued to stare, optics darting all over the younger’s facials to try and get a read if whether this was some sick joke that Jazz managed to get the Prime into or not but all he saw was the trust and truthfulness that managed to project in those azure optics.

“Why are you telling me this?” Ironhide asked defeatedly,

Optimus smiled once more, “Because Ratchet has been looking for you and it seems that you have been avoiding your usual spots.” The Prime explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “I merely assumed,” Optimus said before he turned around and made his way back into the safety of the reinforced walls of the main building. 

Leaving Ironhide to look after him with a harshly beating spark and a racing processor.

* * *

It’s been two orns since Ironhide’s sudden confession and Ratchet couldn’t help but stare restlessly at the doors of the medbay, waiting patiently for the warrior to collect his thoughts and come talking to him. It wasn’t his first plan, it was actually the second. His first plan was to track the warrior down but with Ironhide seemingly disappearing from his scanners and his favorite places, Ratchet doesn’t know anywhere else he could have gone.

And so he waits, and waits, and waits until the warrior found the courage to face him once more. 

Ratchet was thankful for all the unusual quietness of base since he finally had the time to gather his thoughts and understand how he actually cared for the red mech. Ironhide was reckless, he knows that all too well, but he was also brave and smart, even if he usually lets his cannons think for himself. Ratchet enjoyed the warriors company, he liked how understanding he was whenever he lost a patient, how he doesn’t treat him like shattered glass when it would happen. In all actuality, Ironhide acts very gruff around him during such times. 

And he was thankful for that, because _finally_ , someone understood how he felt. Optimus could understood to an extent but he never understood how much you could connect with someone within a span of a decaorn. Ironhide, on the other hand, understood it all too well. He had to train civilians how to fight and watch them perish almost instantly from the superior numbers of military affiliated members of the Decepticon faction. 

Optimus always asked why he suddenly turned impatient and temperamental and he’d always answer with the same reply, _“If you were in my place, you’d be tired of fixing reckless bots as well.”_ And to a degree, it was true. But the truth behind those words were only known to him and Ironhide. _“It’s better to push them away and not get attached than to breakdown every time you lose one of 'em.”_ Ironhide once told him and Ratchet instantly understood him. All too well. He watches warriors walk into battle with the brightest flames of determination in their optics only to watch others, who are nearly just as injured, drag them back as nothing but lifeless husks.

Ratchet is compassionate. He hates that fact so much, that’s why he tried to bury that fact with facades. And luckily for him, it was a success. He watched as old comrades began distancing themselves from him because of his constant explosive fits, not at all noticing that he held on tightly to those who actually stayed and accepted him. And it seems that one of them was Ironhide.

The doors to the medbay then suddenly pulled apart, revealing a nervous weapons specialist who was staring at his pedes as if they were the most interesting thing on Cybertron. “Ironhide,” Ratchet called out, easily earning him the warriors attention. He motioned the warrior to come closer and he instantly listened, walking up to the medic until they were merely an arms reach apart.

They stared at one another, not at all knowing what they could possibly say to the other. Ratchet, without knowing what else to do, flicked a switch behind him. Successfully locking the doors to medbay and giving them both the privacy they needed. “Now,” Ratchet began after a good rebooting of his vocal processors, “Where were we?” 

Ironhide instantly bowed his helm at that, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. It just slipped-” _Did you not mean it?_ Ratchet thought, “You weren’t supposed to hear that. It was-” _Or did I simply get my hopes up?_ “It was stupid. Very stupid-” Ironhide continued to ramble before he finally let out a frustrated growl and looked into those beautiful turquoise optics.

“Damn it, Ratch! I’m not used to these kind of feelings.” Ironhide admitted, “You know how I am, I’m socially inept! I’m a warrior- that’s all I’ve been. Never once have I needed to understand these feelings but I know what I feel for you isn’t normal.” Ironhide said in frustration while looking into those very shocked optics, “Every damned time I look at you I just can’t help but smile. Every time I see you with someone else I feel so annoyed- so _frustrated_ \- that I nearly broke a wall! And I especially hate it when one of the rookies would try to get you into their berth that it practically became a running game for one of them to try and catch your attention because I know it’s so fraggin wrong!” Ironhide nearly yelled while having the brightest optics that Ratchet has ever seen him don.

“So I’m sorry, if I didn’t make it obvious. I’m sorry if I suddenly said it out loud and maybe even subjected you into liking me because those were never my intentions.” Ironhide sighed before his optics glowed brighter in embarrassment. Ratchet watched this happen with a warm and soft gaze, optics never once leaving the red mech’s expressive gaze. 

“I’m rambling.” He heard Ironhide say which prompted a small smile to appear on the medic’s lips. “You definitely are.” Ratchet chuckled, causing Ironhide’s optics to flash an even brighter blue. “W-Well, what I’m trying to say is,” Ironhide began after a reboot of his vocal processors. 

“I like you, Ratchet. And I’m willing to wait until you’re actually ready for me to court you.” Ironhide stated steadily with closed optics, dreading the moment that the medic would hit him for assuming such things from him. But that never came. What did happen was the soft press of metal lips against the warrior’s cheekplating and the warm touch of familiar servos cupping his jaw.

Ironhide’s optics soon flew open, full attention instantly landing on the amused medic who had such a charming smile on his lips. “Do you mean it?” Ratchet asked, and Ironhide had to hold in a breath when he noticed just how beautifully Ratchet’s optics dimmed as they stared into his. “Every single word.” Ratchet’s smile seemed to grow wider at that and Ironhide could clearly see how those usually stoic optics turned into two beautifully glowing crescents.

“Took you long enough.” 

Okay. Ironhide did not expect this to take such a turn. 

Ratchet was laughing now and Ironhide couldn’t even get mad at him for doing so. The medic was practically glowing, optics no longer visible as he moved away a few steps with the medbay’s lights reflecting celestially against his white and orange paint job- If he thought Ratchet looked beautiful when he smiled, then he definitely hasn’t seen just how beautiful the medic was when he laughed. _Actually laughed_. Ironhide doesn’t know how to describe such a sight but there was only one thing that came to mind- _Solar flare._ Ratchet was glowing just as brightly as a solar flare. 

And now that Ironhide thought of it, a solar flare was the best description that he could give Ratchet. The bright flame of determination that could clearly be seen in his optics, the even brighter and more powerful glow of his compassionate spark- and that’s without mentioning his booming presence and deadly temper. 

“You knew?” Ironhide asked with a stunned face once Ratchet calmed enough to open his optics and wipe a streak of coolant that managed to escape the corner of his optic. “I’ve seen how you looked at me- How _many_ have looked at me.” Ratchet pointed out which reminded Ironhide so much of what Optimus told him the night cycle before.

Ironhide nodded but remained silent as he took in the medic’s presence and waited for the obvious rejection that was coming his way. It seemed that Ratchet saw the change in the warrior’s demeanor because he was soon walking closer and pressing a servo to the silver of his cheek. “How badly do you want me?” Ratchet asked, oh, so softly that Ironhide had to take in a breath to calm himself.

“Bad. Like- really bad.” Ironhide murmured which brought a grin to the medic’s facials. “It took me a bit of reflecting but..” Ironhide’s spark practically stopped at that. This is it. This is when he’ll find out if he’ll be lucky enough to hold the medic in his arms or simply watch him walk into another’s. _I know I’ve done a lot in my time, Primus, but if you’re out there. Please give me this._ Ironhide practically prayed while he stared into those brightly burning turquoise optics. 

“I’m willing to give this a try.” Did he hear that right? Did Ratchet actually say that? Or was this just a frustratingly realistic data flux. “Please tell me this isn’t just a flux.” Ironhide grumbled which only got Ratchet’s helm to press into the space between his neck and shoulder while pleasing sounds of laughter filled the room. “Nice to know you think of me, even in recharge.” Ratchet teased, instantly earning him a huff from the warrior.

“As if,” Ironhide tried to brush off playfully but with the medic’s frame nearly pressed flush against his, he couldn’t stop himself from pulling him into his arms and pressing his helm crest against that orange chevron. “But that doesn’t mean I would mind having such fluxes.” And Ratchet laughed while Ironhide smiled fondly, holding the medic even tighter against his own frame.

_Maybe Primus does exist._

**Author's Note:**

> Units of Time used:  
> Cycle - Hour  
> Orn - Day  
> Decaorn - 10 days/Cybertronian Week
> 
> It's my first time posting here on ao3, so I hope you all enjoyed! And please, do leave kudos if you really liked it.


End file.
